


In you, I see something beautiful.

by xyooniex



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jackson Throws Epic Parties, Jackson is Super Cool, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Tattoo Artist Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyooniex/pseuds/xyooniex
Summary: TattooArtist!Yoongi meets Chaebol/Dancer!Jimin at one of Jackson’s epic party and he becomes absolutely smitten.This is a story of their night together, and maybe the start of something beautiful.





	In you, I see something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Jackson appreciation fest and I had so much fun doing it!! Thank you Mod Ted and Mod Bill for this!!
> 
> PS: If you haven't seen the Jackson/Jooheon episode of CelebBros, PLEASE GO WATCH IT. Lol.  
PPS: I've also tweaked their ages a little! Heh.

The party was already in full swing when Yoongi stepped into the penthouse apartment, dance music blasting from the Wilson Audio speakers affixed at the top corners of the hallway, beautiful people lining the walls from the entrance all the way into the living room; some mingling and talking, amongst others that were getting pretty hot and heavy.

A couple of girls were making out, nuzzling, licking and peppering giggly kisses from one pair of glossy lips to another, while two boys stared openly with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Clearly newcomers by the awed looks on their faces.

Yoongi snorted. _Welcome to Jackson’s party, boys. You haven’t even seen half of what it has to offer._

_“SUGA HYUNG!” _Came a shout from down the hallway and Yoongi spotted the man of the house bounding towards him with open arms and pulling the elder into a hug, “I _KNEW_ you’d come despite all the bitching and moaning about self-entitled brats — hyung loves me too much.”

Yoongi returned the hug before pulling back with a smirk on his face, “I’m just here to pre-drink with your alcohol before I head next door to _Mikrokosmos _for better music, kid.”

Jackson rolled his eyes as he scoffed, “Please, hyung, you _know _that _Mikrokosmos _begged _me _to DJ for their weekend slots and I had to _turn them down_. I’m the _shit_ around here when it comes to music. Are you hearing this shit that I just put together literally 30 minutes ago?” the kid said, gesturing with his finger in the air as an admittedly sick series of beats boomed from the speakers above.

Yoongi snickered before swiping at Jackson’s head, “Alright alright, hot shot, you’re the producer of the year now I know, but in my eyes you’ll always be the kid whose diaper I changed. Now go get me a drink, punk.”

Jackson’s cheeks darkened before he hissed, “HYUNG! Stop talking about changing my diapers every single time ! What the fuck!”

The elder cackled, “Oh Jackson… hyung will always be talking about you in your fucking diapers, even when you’re 60.”. He slapped his hands against the younger’s back as he led him towards the living area where the real party was at. The main living hall was dimly lit by three artistic chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings, casting a soft, shiny glow over the swaying, dancing bodies. A DJ booth was situated at the head of the room near the bar where one of Jackson’s prodigy was fiddling with the mixers. Jackson had brought him in to his studio to get inked last week — Yugyeom, right, that’s the kid’s name.

Jackson sighed exasperatedly at Yoongi’s teasing as he hopped behind the bar like a freaking parkour athlete, spreading his hands on the marble top and asking Yoongi what he wanted to drink. 

“Where are the rest at?” Yoongi asked as he watched Jackson pull out several bottles before swiftly measuring them out, mixing, pouring and putting together a drink for the elder.

“Don’t know, somewhere around. Last I saw, Tae was giving Kook a lap dance upstairs in the lounge while Hobi watched like a lovesick voyeur… before he was pulled into the fold, and the three of them started grinding like sluts with no sense of decency.” Jackson muttered, putting the final touches to the glass before pushing a beautiful, three layered cocktail towards the elder. 

“The fuck is this, I asked for a Long lsland.” Yoongi commented, twisting the glass around with his tattooed hand.

The younger rolled his eyes, “It’s my new signature, not everyone gets the honour of trying it so just drink the fucking drink and tell me what you think.”

Yoongi snickered and took a huge sip. His eyes widened in surprise before an impressed smirk spread across his face, “_Huh._ Producer of the year and _also_ mixologist of the year I see?” 

A rosy blush coloured the younger’s cheeks even as he beamed proudly, clearly pleased with the compliment from one of his favourite hyungs, “Good, huh? I’m gonna make one for Jooheon then I’ll bring you to meet him okay?” 

“Oh? Your crush is here?” 

“HYUNG!” Jackson hissed, his eyes darting nervously around them before he glared at Yoongi, “STOP FUCKING EMBARRASSING ME!” 

Yoongi laughed to himself, “Ahhhhh~ Jackson-ah, you should just kiss him already, what are you waiting for. The kid will be stupid not to want you, producer of the year.”

“He’s not stupid, hyung… but he’s… kinda shy. I have to be careful with him.” Jackson mumbled as he fiddled with the bottles.

The elder grinned at his friend with an affectionate look on his face while he took another sip of the cocktail, “Alright, kid. Woo your boy slowly then. Hopefully you'll get together before I’m six feet under.”

Jackson threw him a dirty look before turning his attention back to his colourful concoction.

***

With Jooheon’s drink in hand and a beer for himself in the other, Jackson let them through the crowded living area, giving a few quick smiles and throwing the occasional greetings out to people that called out to both Yoongi and him.

Jackson and Yoongi have been friends since Jackson was, well, in diapers, even though they were both from very different social standings.

Jackson comes from your typical chaebol family — his dad the CEO of a Korean conglomerate, his mom a housewife, they live in big houses, go to private schools and drive fancy cars.

Yoongi on the other hand, comes from a middle-class family — his parents operate a family-owned Korean bbq restaurant, they live in a decent house, go to public schools and drive normal cars.

But as fate would have it, Jackson’s eomma and Yoongi’s eomma met at the park one fine day and just _clicked_. Their sons grew up becoming good friends too, despite their 3 year age gap and the constant jabs and fights with each other.

One would have thought that they’d grow apart as they got older and got drawn into distinct societal circles, but their friendship withstood the test of time … and materialism. 

There was a period where Yoongi was a struggling tattoo artist, living from month to month. He gave Jackson his first tattoo in the backroom of his sterilised, but tiny, little parlour and almost incurred the wrath of both their eommas. But on seeing Yoongi’s beautiful art, both mothers couldn’t help but grudgingly admit that the tattoo was a masterpiece.

With sheer grit, determination and nothing but faith and the shirt on his back, Yoongi survived the rough times. Min Yoongi or _Suga_, as he is known in the industry, is now one of the most sought after tattooist in Asia, and the waiting list on his bookings can go up to 6 months long.

Jackson, despite coming from the typical chaebol family, did not walk the ordinary path. No, Jackson said screw you to the corporate conglomerate environment and told his parents that he was going to pursue his love for music, no matter what they said. Jackson’s dad had threatened to cut him off, upon which the younger had run to Yoongi, crashed at his place for a week and ended up getting that first tattoo that almost incurred his eomma’s wrath. Jackson has always been a momma’s boy though and with Yoongi’s help, they managed to convince Jackson’s eomma to give the kid at least one year to try and make his mark. 

Yoongi had introduced Jackson to his childhood friends, Namjoon and Seokjin who owned an up and coming indie record label called BigHit Corp. 

With Jackson's talent, coupled with BigHit's network, he slowly but steadily rose through the ranks and is now one of the most sought after producers and DJs in Asia.

***

“Hyung, slide it open for me, please.” Jackson asked, gesturing at the glass door with his elbow. 

Sliding the door open, they stepped into the cosy upper deck. Dark velvet couches lined the sides of the room, with snowy white and fluffy rugs spread across dark, hard wood floors. Huge ass pillows were flung at random corners of the room and people were laying around casually, some on the pillows, some on each other. Unlike the thumping music from the dance floor below, the mood here was a little more mellow, chilled out.

Jackson led him to the section at the furthest corner of the room, where 4 guys were sitting, 2 of them looked to be playing some sort of drinking game. 

“Jooheon-ah, I hope you’re not getting drunk without waiting for me.” Jackson said as he neared the table, setting the cocktail down before his crush and sliding into the seat beside him. 

Jooheon grinned so widely that his cheeks bunched up and his eyes were squeezed into tiny little crescents, “Jacksonnn! What took you so long, I was waiting for you to come rescue me. Jimin is kicking my ass!”

“I went to make sure Yugyeom was doing okay and managed to catch Suga hyung as he was coming in”, Jackson said, waving in his direction, “Hyung, meet Jooheon, Jimin, Sungwoon and Jihoon but ignore those 2 kissing idiots, they’ll disappear to fuck somewhere before you know it. Sit down, you can join Jimin for the game. You’re as bad as Joonie here with numbers, then both our teams will be on par.”

“_Yah!_” Jooheon said, jabbing Jackson in the side of his ribs but the corners of his mouth were quirked up ina shy little smile. 

“Hi Suga hyung,” the younger greeted politely, “Jackson talks about you a lot. The tattoos you’ve done for him are seriously beautiful!”

Yoongi’s eyes lit up as a devilish smirk pulled at his lips, “Oh? You’ve seen Jackson’s tattoos? _All of it?_”. The kid’s first tattoo had started out as a dire wolf across his rib cage which then expanded to include a wintry forest and dark flowers that extended down to finish off low on the side of his hips. _Very very_ low on Jackson’s hips.

Jooheon suddenly blushed a fiery red at the implication of his words, while Jackson shot his hyung a murderous look before gesturing for him to shut the fuck up. Yoongi chuckled lowly and his laugh was accompanied by the sounds of tinkling giggles from his right. Turning to his side, the tattoo artist came face to face with the blonde haired guy, _Jimin_, Jackson had said. He has a cute smile and pink, plump lips… and now that Yoongi has the opportunity to take a closer look, Jimin also has the fluffiest cheeks and the most beautiful brown eyes that Yoongi has ever seen.

“Hi.” Yoongi said, his gaze fixated on Jimin’s really… really… _pretty face_. 

Jimin snickered before arching a shapely brow at Yoongi and saying back, “Hi.”

“Min Yoongi,” he introduced, sticking out his arm. 

Jimin ran his eyes appreciatively up the half coloured geisha samurai occupying the entire sleeve of his forearm. He ran his tongue across pillowy lips before his eyes flitted back up. 

“Park Jimin,” he said with a grin before slipping his smooth, tiny hand into Yoongi’s open palm, “Where does Suga come from a name like Yoongi? It’s not something corny like cause you’re sweet or something is it?” he teased.

_Brat_, Yoongi thought with a smirk.

“Maybe you’ll get to find out later,” he said, sparkling glint in his eyes as he sank down into the couch beside Jimin, his thigh pressed warmly against the other’s leather clad thighs.

Strong, firm, leather clad thighs.

“_Oh I'm sure I will_.” Yoongi hears the other mumble under his breath.

***

Jackson was right. Yoongi was terrible at the shit numbers drinking game they were playing. 

“Ahhhh hyunggg, how are you so lousy.” Jimin bemoaned as they lost another round and Jackson gleefully poured them another shot each.

Yoongi laughed, ruffling the younger’s soft hair as Jimin laid his head against Yoongi’s arm. His mochi cheeks were flushed a rosy red from the numerous shots that he’s had to take because of Yoongi’s shitty luck at drinking games, his glossy lips pursed in an adorable pout at he glared at Jackson pouring the drink.

“Fuck you, Jackson hyung, for giving me the lousiest partner. Can’t believe there’s actually someone _worse _than Joonie at this.” He muttered as Jooheon pushed the shot glasses towards them with a drunken little giggle, his head leaning heavily against Jackson’s shoulder.

“_Yah._” Yoongi protested, pulling on the younger’s hair and tilting his head up slightly to catch his gaze, “Stop whining so much just cause you can’t take your alcohol. I’ll take this for you, you big baby.”

Jimin’s pout got even more adorable as he looked up at Yoongi, puppy eyes glassy and wide, “Really? Okay hyung, drink everything please.” He pushed both glasses — filled to the brim, obviously. Fucking Jackson,towards the elder immediately who downed them in quick succession as he rolled his eyes. Yoongi has always been a good drinker and he hummed in satisfaction, at the smooth slide of tequila going down his throat.

Jimin giggled, his eyes crinkling up into a beautiful eye smile, “Suga hyung looks sexy downing shots like that.” 

Jackson cackled with a knowing grin in his eyes, “Suga hyung is sexy, _period_. Totally your type too right, Jiminie?”

“Mmhmm.” Jimin hummed in agreement, moving to rest his head on his own folded arms instead as he stared up at Yoongi with bright doe eyes, “Am I _your type_ too, Suga hyung?” He asked softly.

Yoongi is quite honestly, smitten. They’re spent the last hour or so jibbing at each other teasingly during the course of the game, stealing glances when they think the other’s not looking and not-so-accidentally brushingup against each other’s warm, bare skin.

Jimin is one of those guys that just have _that charm _about them— you just know that they’re their own person and people _love_ them for it. The kind of person that when they laugh, it makes you want to laugh along too, and when they smile, it makes your lips curl up a little without you even realising. They’re just that kind of people who exude sunshine and joy, you know. Also, Jimin is _fucking hot_.

So, while Yoongi doesn’t really have _a type per se,_ he’s definitely and undoubtedly drawn to Jimin, like a moth to a flame.

But he tongues his cheek a little cockily and said, “Mmh I don’t know... you’re cute... sexy... but you’re also kind of a mouthy little brat.”

The younger morphed from looking at Yoongi with soft, alluring bedroom eyes to glaring at him with an indignant, huffy pout on his pretty lips.

“I’ll show you mouthy,” he muttered before gracefully swinging his legs around and straddling Yoongi’s lap. Threading his fingers through the elder’s hair, he leaned close, their lips almost brushing and he whispered against Yoongi’s slightly chapped lips, “This mouthy little brat is going to kiss you now, do you have a problem with that, Suga hyung?”

Yoongi’s hands squeezed the younger’s firm, trimmed waist and he surged forward, their mouths crashing as Jimin lets out a high pitched and _oh so pretty_ little gasp. The kiss was urgent, messy, so fucking hot, as though the younger had a point to prove.

But when Jimin slips his tongue deeper into Yoongi’s mouth, he pulled back suddenly when he licked what he thinks is a metallic bar. With pretty brown eyes, dilated and bright, he rasped, “_Hyung—_”, pressing down on Yoongi’s chin to part the elder’s lips. His gaze darkened when he spotted the tongue piercing sitting in Yoongi’s mouth. “You’re so fuckin’ hot,” He mumbled softly before pressing his lips against the other again and he resumed kissing Yoongi but this time, surprisingly slow and tender.

Yoongi was contended to let the younger lead the kiss, slipping his palm under Jimin’s t-shirt and grazing up a strong, muscled back. They kissed like they had all the time in the world, languidly, sweetly, contented with losing themselves in each other. Yoongi likes kissing Jimin, his pillowy lips taste of sweet cranberry with a hint of lemony zest. It’s _addictive_.

When Jimin finally pulled back, after pressing a last kiss against Yoongi, his eyes fluttering open, he stared into the elder’s obsidian cat-shaped eyes and gave him a soft grin, “I guess cute, sexy and mouthy little brats _are definitely_ your type after all.”

Yoongi bursts into laughter, snorting into the younger’s chest. Jimin smiled and slid off the elder’s lap, curling up beside him and hugging Yoongi’s gorgeous, tattooed arm. Looking across the table, their eyes widened when they only saw Jackson.

Jackson, who was on top of Jooheon, and they were both sprawled across the plush velvet couch, Jooheon’s arms around the other’s neck as they kissed. 

Jimin turned his face into Yoongi’s shoulder, giggling, “God, _finally_. They’ve been pining _forever_.” 

Yoongi chuckled and pressed a kiss on the crown of Jimin’s head. “I’m glad. Jackson’s a good kid, he deserves to be happy.”

***

Jimin told Yoongi that he wanted some fresh air and dragged the elder out to the balcony, where they found themselves surprisingly, alone. Then again, with how big the penthouse is, Yoongi figured that there are plenty of spaces for people to hang out.

Jimin pushed Yoongi down on the chaise before settling himself between the elder’s legs, leaning back against his chest, wriggling around before wrapping Yoongi’s arms around his waist.

“Comfortable?” Yoongi asked sarcastically, his voice gravelly and so very sexy.

“Mmh, you’re a bit too hard for comfort to be perfectly honest, but I guess beggars can’t be choosers.” Jimin snarked back without missing a beat.

The elder snorted and launched a tickle attack on the brat, gripping him tightly around the waist and running his fingers over Jimin’s sensitive sides, making the younger howl for mercy between bouts of breathless giggles, “_Hyunnggggggg!!! Ohmygodstoppp ohmygod sorrysorrysorry stopppp sorrrry hyunggg sorry!!_”.

Yoongi took pity on him after a minute of his screeching and let up on his tickling, “Cheeky brat,” he murmured lowly against the other’s ear. Jimin breathed harshly even as he continued giggling. 

“Tell me about yourself, Jiminie.” Yoongi asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss against the other’s temple.

“Mmm I’m 24, I like hot tattooed guys and long walks on the beach.”

Yoongi pinched the younger’s waist and danced long fingers threateningly down Jimin’s sides again. The boy squeaked and caught hold of Yoongi’s fingers, lacing their hands together. 

“Okay okay— I’m 24, a contemporary dancer with KNCDC. I _do_ actually like long walks on the beach and also long cuddles in bed,” Jimin giggled, pulling Yoongi’s arms tighter around himself, “My favourite color is dark blue and I really love carbs but I can’t have it too much... I’ve... I’ve loved dancing from the moment I learnt how to walk and I really enjoy what I do...” he trailed off.

“But?”

Jimin sighed, “But, I’m also heir to the Hanjin group and there’s only so long that eomma can protect her baby boy. I _will_ be expected to join my _abeoji_ at the company, at some point in the near future.”

The elder kissed the back of Jimin’s ear, “I’m sorry to hear that... I know how much it can hurt to not get to do what you love. Hey, if Jackson can convince his parents, maybe your parents will come around someday too, Jiminie.”

Jimin scoffed, “Ah hyung... if you’ve ever met my _abeoji_, you won’t be saying that. I won’t be holding my breath... ANYWAY, enough depressing talk. I’m taking it each year as it comes. Hyung... your turn. Tell me your story, starting with why you’re called Suga.” He giggled again.

_He really has the cutest giggle_, Yoongi thought.

“It’s actually nothing interesting,” the tattoo artist said with a chuckle, “I mean, I can tell you that some people think it’s because of my reputation for drawing the sweetest and sickest looking art, which isn’t false, but the truth is that it’s really just an identity I gave myself when I first came on the scene. It’s from my college days when I used to play ball — I was a shooting guard, so y’know, shortened it to _shooga_ which then became Suga.”

“That’s cool… who drew this? It’s really pretty.” Jimin asked, pointing to the samurai geisha on Yoongi’s arm. 

“I did— then got my best friend to ink it on me.”

“Ahh. I want a tattoo someday too but I haven’t found something that resonates with me enough, to want it permanently etched into my skin yet.” The younger shared, a little wistfully.

“Mmh, don’t rush into it. I’ve seen way too many regrets in my line of work and it annoys me when someone decides to laser their tattoos off y’know, cause it’s like destroying a piece of art.”

“Some art is really ugly though. _No offence_.” Jimin quipped.

Yoongi snickered, “Well… I can’t disagree with that… I’d love to ink you someday. You’ll make a beautiful canvas. I promise my art is really pretty, just like you.”

Jimin smiled, turning to give Yoongi a kiss on his cheek, “Someday, I’m sure.”

“Tell me more, hyung.”

“Mmh…. I’m 28. My favourite colour is black. I have a secret love affair with my grand piano at home.”

Jimin gasped, turning around to face the elder with widened eyes,  “Hyung, you play?! That’s so cool! You _have _to play for me sometime— oh is that why you have this here?” He asked, lifting Yoongi’s arm and pointing to the treble clef on the back of his hand. 

Yoongi nodded, “Mmhmm.”

The pair continued learning and sharing little snippets about each other, with the cool breeze of the warm spring night caressing their faces, until Jimin’s words started to string together in a mumbling tone and his eyes began to droop little by little. 

Yoongi chuckled fondly, scratching the back of the younger’s head now resting on top of his chest. “_Yah_. Don’t fall asleep on me here. We’re going to wake up with sore backs and cricks in our necks.”

Jimin rubbed his face against Yoongi’s soft, dark cashmere top, lets out a cute huff as his arms tightened around Yoongi’s waist before he let go and pushed himself up. He sits between the elder’s spread legs, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“I hope I’m not being too presumptuous, but would you like to come home with me?” Yoongi asked quietly, hand caressing the younger’s thigh, “Just to sleep. You did say you liked long cuddles in bed.”

Jimin’s pouty, reddened lips widened into a beautiful smile, “Will you make me breakfast in bed tomorrow too?”

Yoongi laughed, pulled Jimin down on top of him and kissed him again.

And again.

***

Jackson and Jooheon were nowhere to be seen when Yoongi and Jimin walked back into the room. It didn’t take long for them to spot the pair again though. 

As Yoongi led Jimin down the stairs, he saw Jooheon at the DJ booth with Yugyeom, headphones around his neck as he fiddled with the turntable and mixers. Jackson was standing beside him, leading against the DJ table with his back facing the crowd. He’d lean in occasionally, whispering in Jooheon’s ear, hand grazing low on the other boy’s hips. Jooheon’s dimpled cheek was so prominent from the way he kept smiling at everything Jackson was saying. 

Yoongi grinned.

“_Yah_, Jackson.” Yoongi called out as he neared the booth, gesturing for the kid to come towards him.

Jackson turned and when he spotted Jimin’s hand laced with Yoongi’s as he walked closer to them, his face broke out into a huge smile and he started whooping, “HYUNG! I KNEW IT!” 

The elder rolled his eyes, “Please, you knew _nothing_. You and your massive crush on dimpled boy over there is the only thing that _everyone_ in this room knew about. Which, by the way, Jimin and I are to see that you finally grew some balls.” Yoongi teased good-naturedly. Jimin’s tinkling laughter floated from behind him before he hooked his chin over Yoongi’s shoulder.

“Mmhmm Jackson hyung, I’m _so glad_ I don’t have to listen to both of your mutual pining anymore. Even _I _was getting a little sexually frustrated from all that tension between the both of you.” Jimin said cheekily, sticking out his tongue at his friend and throwing a thumbs up at Jooheon who was looking at them from the DJ booth. The boy blushed so hard that it was visible even under the low lighting, to his friends standing at least 20m away.

“Well Jiminie, now you can go work out that _sexual frustration_ with Suga hyung here then. You know that rap track you like so much, about someone’s _tongue technology_— I’ll have you know that track was inspired by Suga hyung here and he kinda co-wrote it with me.” Jackson shot back with a smirk on his face. 

Yoongi burst into laughter, a gummy smile on his face. “_Fucking kid_. Let’s go, Jiminie,” he said pulling the dancer away. Jimin’s jaw had dropped a little at Jackson’s words, his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed hard.

“_Hyung…_” he whispered into Yoongi’s ear as the elder led them towards the main door, “I think I’m not tired anymore. You need to show me some of that _tongue technology _once we get back.”

Yoongi’s laughter echoed down the hall.

***

Despite what Jimin said, the younger’s eyes were drooping again by the time the driver dropped them off at Yoongi’s apartment. And by the time they stepped into the bedroom, the younger was already operating on autopilot, shuffling blindly behind Yoongi with his eyes closed. He broke out into a huge ass yawn, exhalingsoftly into the tattoo artist’s ear. 

Yoongi couldn’t help the fond, amused laughter slipping from his lips.

Jimin pouted, nuzzling into the elder’s neck, “Sorry hyung, I’m so tired…”

Yoongi reached back to ruffle the younger’s head, “Nothing to be sorry for, I brought you back for cuddles remember?” He murmured before continuing in a soft, teasing tone, “We _should_ wash up and change out of these clothes though, can you stay awake for a few more minutes?”

Jimin nodded and wrapped his arms around the elder’s waist, giggling as they waddled towards the bathroom.

Wash, brushed and changed, Jimin in his boxers and one of Yoongi’s oversized shirt, and Yoongi in nothing but his sleep pants hung low on his hips and the beautiful ink across his torso, they slipped under the fluffy covers together. Jimin curled up against Yoongi and slid his smooth, bare legs between the elder’s, their limbs tangled in a warm, comfortable mess. 

Yoongi turned to press a goodnight kiss against Jimin’s soft, pillowy lips before letting himself be pulled into dreamland.

***

When Jimin’s eyes next fluttered open, a soft beam of sunlight had spilled through the gap in the black out shades. The soft, quiet hum of the air-conditioning filled the room and Yoongi was nowhere in his line of sight.

Just when Jimin lifted his head from the decadently soft pillow to peer around the room, the bedroom door swung open and Yoongi walked in with a plate in one hand, and a carton in the other.

“Ahh, you’re awake,” Yoongi commented, placing the plate and carton on the bedside table, “Breakfast and juice for _the beautiful boy_ in my bed,” he said with a soft grin, leaning down to kiss Jimin on the cheek.

The younger grinned, “Ahhhhh hyunggggg… are you always this sweet? Trying to live up to your nickname?”

The elder shrugged, “Only to all the pretty boys.”

Jimin laughed and pushed him away, “You just had to ruin it with your fuckboy persona, didn’t you?”

Yoongi chuckled, falling on top of the dancer and nudging his thighs apart to rest between them. Propping himself up on one arm, Yoongi carded his fingers through the younger’s lush, soft hair and dropped a kiss against his temple, then another against the apples of his cheeks then a last one on his nose.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he rasped, voice husky and low as he stared down into Jimin’s pretty, brown orbs.

Jimin smiled so wide that his cheeks bunched up and his eyes crinkled up into two lines of crescent, “Good morning, hyung.”

Yoongi pinched his cheeks softly before pulling away and reaching out for the plate on the bedside table, “Alright, breakfast— a luxurious menu of peanut butter and jam toasts, crustless for your picky little ass, and you’re lucky we have your favourite cranberry juice.”

Jimin’s heart skipped a beat. They shared _a lot _with each other out in the balcony last night. He didn’t think the trivial fact that he liked crustless sandwiches and cranberry juice would be the things that Yoongi remembers. He smiled softly to himself.

“Wait, wait— Be right back, brush my teeth real quick.” He chirped, hopping off the bed.

When he climbed back into bed, Yoongi was reading something off his phone,  “Jackson says we owe him a drink for introducing us. I said he doesn’t deserve shit when I haven’t even gotten the good suck _and _you didn’t even thank me for making you such a wonderful breakfast.”

Jimin laughs out loud, merry and bright, pinching the elder’s thigh as he climbed over him, “Fucking jerk. I hate you so much. But fine, _thanks_, now give me my food.”

Yoongi grinned, putting his phone away and tugging Jimin close. 

“_How_ are you so cheery after all the drinks you downed last night?” Jimin suddenly asked. 

The elder shrugged, “Good tolerance I guess. I don’t really get hangovers… well, that’s not true. Wine gives me hangovers so I steer clear from those… You feeling okay? You didn’t drink too much last night, right?” He asked softly, ruffling the back of Jimin’s head.

Jimin smiled, a little shyly as he shook his head, “Yeah, I’m okay.”

As he ate the crustless sandwich on the soft fluffy bed, with sunshine now streaming through the open drapes and Yoongi looking so effortlessly handsome beside him, Jimin thinks that Jackson really deserves a drink. Or two.

***

With breakfast cleared away and their morning hunger sated, Jimin pushed Yoongi down on the bed and straddled the elder’s hips, grinning when his cat shaped eyes widened a little in surprise even as his hands rose to steady Jimin by his waist.

“Alright, think _someone _deserves the good suck.” Jimin said with a cheeky smile.

Yoongi laughed, a gummy smile spreading across his face, “Ahhh Jiminie, I was kidding… you know that right? I really invited you to spend the night so we can cuddle, just like you liked.”

Jimin’s heart skipped a beat for the second time that morning. 

“I know, hyung,” he said softly before sliding his palms up the beautiful phoenix inked across his chest and leaning down to nuzzle against the elder’s neck. He whispered, “I _want _to give you the good suck though… so just enjoy this okay.”

Yoongi chuckled, “Alright, baby.”

Jimin grinned, sliding off the elder and tugging off his sleep pants swiftly. He eyed the elder’s lithe and toned body appreciatively, gaze slowly darkening with arousal. 

Yoongi reached out for the younger’s shirt and stripped it off before drawing him in for a kiss, warm hands caressing up his bare sides, sliding over a strong, firm chest. Jimin pulled away after a moment, pressing kisses down the elder’s body, his lips trailing over the beautiful ink that traveled all the way down from his chest to the insides of Yoongi’s thighs.

Resting between the elder’s spread legs, Yoongi watched as Jimin’s lips quirked up in a tiny smirk. He licked a wet strip up the length of Yoongi’s shaft before taking his half hard cock into his pouty mouth. Jimin starts to slowly slide his plump lips down, taking Yoongi in as much as he could before he slides it back out, brushing his tongue against the head of the cock. The elder moaned, dirty and low, pressing his head back against the pillow as blood rushed downwards, his cock quickly stiffening.

Jimin wrapped one of his hands around the base of Yoongi’s cock and he keeps sucking, bobbing up and down the elder’s shaft. _Fuck, his lips feel so fucking good,_ Yoongi thought. 

He started stroking the bottom part of Yoongi’s cock where his pretty mouth didn’t reach. As he slides his mouth back up, he ran his tongue across the sensitive slit and Yoongi’s hips jerked up at the intense sensation, his lips parting with a hitched gasp. He slid his hand into the hair at the back of Jimin’s head and tugged softly, “_Fuckk,_ baby—” he groaned, his thighs spreading wider when the younger hummed around his cock before sinking all the way down this time, until Yoongi’s cock hits the back of his throat. 

Yoongi looked down and watched, his pupils blown beautifully wide, as Jimin’s obscenely glossy lips worked up and down his cock, and his other hand rose to tug and fondle at Yoongi’s balls. 

“Fuck, Jiminie,” Yoongi moaned under the hot and heavy touches of the younger’s wet, sinful mouth, his smooth hands, “You’re so fucking hot.” 

Yoongi soon felt the familiar warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach and a tingle spreading through his body. “_Baby,_ _baby, _gonna come—” he rasped, tugging at Jimin’s hair but the younger just kept sucking until Yoongi spilled into his mouth with a low moan and he continued pumping Yoongi with his hand until the elder stopped spurting.

The younger padded to the bathroom as Yoongi laid there, thighs shaking from the aftermath of the intense orgasm. He hears the sound of rinsing and spitting before Jimin saunters back into the room, a bright grin on his face and spotting a semi in Yoongi’s tight boxers.

“Now how’s _that_ for a thank you, hyung?” 

Yoongi giggles, the soft tinkling laugh causing Jimin’s eyes to widen in surprise. The elder mumbled, “Mmh. That’s more like it. Maybe I’ll make you lunch and dinner too.”

“Hyung… that giggle was _so cute_, what the fuck. Is that a result of my amazing blowjob?” Jimin whispered with awe in his voice as he crawled up Yoongi’s body, hovering above the elder and nosing at his cheek.

Yoongi giggles again, eyes scrunching up as he pushed Jimin’s face away playfully, “Shut up, don’t talk to me. I’m still recovering.”

Jimin grins, flopping down to rest beside the elder, his hand moving to play with Yoongi’s messy, fluffy hair.

Yoongi turns to face the other before glancing down at his tenting boxers. Pushing himself up, he leans over and draws Jimin into a sweet kiss, humming at the fresh minty taste. He slips his tongue into the younger’s warm, wet cavern, sucking and nibbling at his pillowy lips. Grazing his hand down the younger’s abs to cup the hardening bulge, Yoongi fondled and rubbed at the hard, clothed cock, sliding the foreskin up and down the thick shaft. The inside of Jimin’s boxers soon became a wet, sloppy mess.

Jimin keens into the kiss, biting down on Yoongi’s lips as his hips bucked into the elder’s hand, seeking more friction. Yoongi slipped his hand inside the tight boxers and gripped the wet, leaking cock in his huge palm. He started stroking, slowly at first before increasing his speed, going faster and faster as Jimin breathed harshly against Yoongi’s mouth, soft moans of “_Hyung, please_” spilling from his lips.

“God, you sound so _fucking sexy_, baby.” Yoongi rasps against Jimin’s wet, glossy lips as he continues to pump his cock, “Want to feel you come all over my hand, Jiminie. Hyung makes you feel good right? _Come for hyung, baby_.” 

Jimin’s back arches as his orgasm breaks through, shooting thick ropes of cum all over Yoongi’s hands. 

“So beautiful, Jiminie.” Yoongi whispers into the younger’s ear, pressing a soft kiss against his temple. He continues to palm at Jimin’s cock gently, until the trembles tapered off.

“That… was a strangely intense hand job, hyung. I think you made me see stars.” Jimin croaked out, snickering into Yoongi’s shoulder.

Yoongi laughed loudly, pressing another kiss against Jimin’s soft cheek, “Mmh, maybe it’s because you’re made _just for me_.”

Jimin giggled. “_So corny, hyung,_” he teased even as he pressed himself closer against the elder.

Chuckling, Yoongi pulled his hand out of Jimin’s boxers and wiped it with the discarded shirt at the foot of the bed. He tugged the younger out of bed, against groans of soft protests, “Come on, shower. Then I wanna play you a piece that I’ve been tinkling with. I think you just inspired me to finish it.”

Jimin gasps, pulling on the elder’s hand to stop him in his tracks, “HYUNG! You write music too?! What _can’t _you do, you freaking genius.”

Yoongi flushed, uncharacteristically shy, “You haven’t even heard it yet, Jiminie. It may be crap for all you know.”

The younger hummed softly as he let Yoongi lead him towards the toilet again, “Highly doubt it. I don’t even need to hear it to know it’s going to be beautiful.”

***

Jimin was right.

The notes that flowed from Yoongi’s tattooed fingers gliding across the black and white keys created a song that was melodious and light, like the kind of music that you would hear if you could float amongst the fluffy, marshmallowy clouds on a breezy summer day. The kind of music that sparks a joy in your heart and leaves you smiling for absolutely no reason at all.

The kind of music that inspires Jimin to want to dance for Yoongi.

As the echo of the last note tapered off, Yoongi turned to Jimin sitting beside him and pressed his lips softly against the younger. 

Yoongi’s song has ended but Jimin thinks this is the start of a beautiful duet between them.

[The End!]

Thanks for sticking with this fluffy mess! Heh. [Here on CC,](https://curiouscat.me/t_xyooniex) if you're shy!


End file.
